prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC533
Dai Sukuupu! Purikyua 5 Dokusen Shuzai! is the thirty-third episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode startes with new edition of Cinq Lumieres news, where Masukomi-ka wrote, that the captain of Rin's Futsal team, Konno, got a ball taken from her and will probably quit being captain. Rin and other members started shouting, saying the captain hurt her leg day before match, and since there were no reserves, she had to play hurt. Masukomi-ka said she didn't knew, even though it was her job to know everything. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Hadenya decided to go again, ignoring Bunbee. Later, at lunch, Masukomi-ka was upset for her mistake, and was thinking alone. Nozomi and everyone came to talk with her, and she said she'll quit Cinq Lumieres News. She told her, how she used to have friends in editing, but she strted oushing them too hard, and they quitted, being unable to work with her. She didn't realise and she was all alone. Then she started doing less research and more rumors, including the latest release. Then others came, saying they like her newspaper, but she already decided. She went alone to throw away her reporter stuff, and found the very first edition of Cinq Lumieres News - a lost dog, that was carrying newspapres, was found. She remembered the times she had with her friends writing that, and accidentally knocked over some photos. It had memories of her friends and some Pretty Cure pics. Then Bunbee came, asking is she together with Pretty Cure. She started running, and hid herself behind the wall, throwing her stuff. Bunbee changed to his monster form, and the girls came. They all transformed. Bunbee made kowaina from Masukomi-ka's newspapre, and while the Cures were battling it, Masukomi-ka was taking pictures of them. After the battle, Dream suggested her to take interview from them. Lemonade, as expert in interviews, decided to take this challenge. Dream was about to spill everything, but Lemonade stopped her. Last question she asked was does she can find such friends as they, and everyone said Yes! Next day at school, Masukom-ka got article about the captain of futsal team, and an article about Pretty Cure too. Luckily, it didn't became a hot topic. Nozomi asked her does Pretty Cure 5 resemble her of someone, and she said she doesn't see any resemblance, but they are wonderful people and she would like Nozomi and others to meet Pretty Cure 5 someday. The girls started laughing a bit, and Nozomi almost blew their secret, but Rin said her to don't talk about Pretty Cure. Nozomi started singing the OP song, and Rin told her to don't sing either. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Milk *Coco *Nuts Villains *Girinma Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes